superstructfandomcom-20200213-history
Whole Superstructure Catalog
Introduction "We are as gods and might as well get good at it. So far remotely done power and glory -- as via government, big business, formal education, church -- have succeeded to the point where gross defects obscure actual gains. In response to this dilemma and to these gains, a realm of intimate, personal power is developing -- the power of individuals to conduct their own education, find their own inspiration, shape their own environment, and share the adventure with whoever is interested. Tools that aid this process are sought and promoted by The Whole Earth Catalog." -- Stewart Brand, The Whole Earth Catalog, 1968 This page is dedicated to organizing superstructures as if they were appearing in The Millennium Whole Earth Catalog Whole Systems This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Ancient Understandings, The Cosmos, The Universe, The Earth From Above, Biosphere, Climate, Weather, Maps, GIS, GPS, Natural History, Physics, Mathematics, Chemistry, Chaos and Complexity, Computation, Anthropology, Mythology, Economics, History, Thinking Tools, Spirituality, Classics The Common Purpose Engine - Large-scale problems do not require large-scale solutions. They require small-scale solutions within a large-scale framework. Open Source Scientists - Paid for thinking, not for thoughts Mathematical Models, Inc. - Let us help solve your problems the weatherproject - it's not necessarily about the jars... ReDSNet Distributed Computing Network - Finding tomorrow's cure... Today. Saving our Heritage 2019 - The key to our future lies in our past—save America’s museum collections Daedalus Initiative - We reap what we sow, wheather good or bad Museum Survivor - Motto: Learning is not compulsory... neither is survival. (W. Edwards Deming) Don’t let ReDS make you uncultured- Visit your Local Museums! nzpuppy - Think globally, act locally World Life Coaching UniverCity (VirtualWorldWithoutMoney) - ALL FOR GOOD ConNEXT - We are ALL Connected! Why wait? BSFBP (big solutions for big problems) - Why wait? Global Human Management - If it interfaces with humans... it needs managed Robbiecat - What you study grows! Open Source X - Free as in freedom Bastards for a Better Tomorrow - You can't make an omelet without killing a few people Community Currency - Global Sense, not Dollars Geo-Collab - Earth is better together CurEx - International Currency Exchange System - Making Money Meaningful A World of One - Helping to bring the world together for a single cause - Our continued existance Sky City - Embrace technology Embrace all living things Embrace peace for all of mankind ovwe - we Ball Energy - Share the weatlh it is abudent Auspice of Man - Reorganizing our social organization is key to saving humanity The Catholic Church - We've Done This Before One World - "Only together, as a species, can we solve what ills us" Cutural Object Recovery Team - Saving the past for the present and future Religimon - Embrace the sacrament of survival gaviotas - all salmon fortunatus - omnopoly not monopoly Trust Market - Making your word a commidity Open economy - First question of design - What's it for? zhong yong - wu wei Advocates of Historical Prominence (AHP) - "The past dictates the future." Fast Change - Changing faster than the tide The New Places - Defining who we are by where we are R.E.B.E.L- Radicals Eminent Beyond Elevated Leaders - Bringing light to those in the dark. Neo-Bushido Confederation - Enlightment before Suffering THE BLOODY LIBERTARIAN GOSPEL OF GUEMBE - Strength, Survival, Darwinism, Guembe is the Messiah Ancient Knowledge - Preserving the past, connecting the present, and safeguarding the future—by conserving, respecting, and sharing the knowledge of the ancients Celebrate a year of Jubilee - a year of emancipation, restoration, and hope of future happiness otterinwater - "if you push something hard enough, it WILL fall over" Object-Oriented Populations - Root, Inheritence, Scalibility, Connectedness Apocalypse Cultwatch - We're Not Ready to Go. Eric Nicholson - "It's not what's grand that's inspiring... it's the inspiration that's grand!" Valuing the Environment - where the Ecosystem and the Market System intersect Economists for Peace - from armies to engineers, economists, and community development professionals Institute for A Future - Working together to keep our future going Beyond Economics - We can't survive if corporations control the distribution of food and resources Mobilizing Airilions ~ real-eyez~zing our wealth - We Afford, confer, give forth, furnish, supply... real-eyez-zing wealth Positive Social Impact Corporations - Companies making a better world Association of Global Geographers - Mapping the path of the past to the present helps us glance into tomorrow eightbar - innovation nation Complementarism - Learn to Surf the Threat Cascade Foundation of Hope - Every mission needs a foundation The Potlatch Economy - Give Until it Feels Good Oh no, not again! - Let's leapfrog Globes and Grass-roots - To grapple constructively with incommensurate positions on how change happens UIET - Universal Individual Empowerment Technology - Peace Prosperity Sustainability Diversity Tolerance Adventure The Rational Response - Reality, Logic, Intelligence, Future Worldwide Immune System for Humanity - If we were dumber we couldn't threaten our survival and if we're smart enough we can avoid it. What you Study Grows! - Energy goes where the attention flows! Biodiversity This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Evolution, Genetics, Species, Biomes PAEC - The Protection of the Amazonical Environment Command Keep the story going - OpenAuthorship at its best! erik! - half a be must surely be an entity Sustainability This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Ethics, Population Management, Regenerative Economics, Hunger, Cultural Survival, Biological Conservation, Restoration, Indigenous Peoples, Agriculture, Permaculture, Plant Knowledge, Biotechnology, Ecoactivism, Waste The Unplugged - We Stand Together On Our Own Two Feets OpenEden - Free as in freedom, free as in beer... and other crop products Operation Good Earth - Reclaiming Earth, Acre by Acre, Hectare by Hectare Leaders' Forum - No One Eats By Their Own Efforts ARK:NSA - No Starving Artist (All Human Beings Are Artists) CRADLE 2 CRADLE - remaking the way we make things, so that in the end our WASTE = FOOD - The joint start of multiple Superstructures to achieve the Next industrial revolution (NIR) through the concept of Cradle 2 Cradle (C2C) BLOG - WIKI Soylent Green - The 21st century circle of life Food diversity - Protecting food diversity is the ONLY way to protect food supply Excess Food into Alcohol to stabalize local markets - Food today, Fuel tomorrow Vedic Ecology - Protect the cow and the bull for prosperity The Open Source Seed - Free Technology for a Free People Food for the People - We won't feed you, but we will teach you to feed you. Clean Air Council - Everyone has the right to breathe clean air The International Agricultural Production and Education Foundation - Crafting Large Agricultural Networks Creates Eating Year-round Free Food Free school! Grow a row for yourself and your neighbours Sustainable Living Services - Independence is can be your lifestyle The Hexayurt Project - Free Shelter, Agriculture and Infrastructure Technologies - We've Got You Covered Own gardens - Grow your own food eat your own food Africa Community Gardens Project - Bringing together local and international expertise for food security in Africa Geneticly Modified Products and their negative outcome Solar For Soy - Old uses for the fertile land. New uses for the infertile Natural Angels Land Trust - Are you going to use that land? Seeds ATM - Withdraw seeds packets for free Worms for a More Nutritious Future - A worm bin in every household, healthier food on every table ECO-MEAL - Energy means Food Emergency Permaculture - Kits that contain everything a refugee needs to start a sustainable garden Home Brewing Knowledge Base - Keeping beer alive - even after the apocalypse Service and Responsibility Council - Leadership through action and cooperation Haven - Communal living, communal growing, communal survival Victory Garden Support Organization - Food through gardening Protein Mapping Network - Got Roadkill? Bee Preservation Society - Creating and maintaining artificial bee habitats Artificial Pollination Resource Network - Providing assistance for food production in areas with few bees Food Webbies - Modeling the global food web from the bottom up A Market in the Marshes - Augmented Landscapes: The positive interface of earth-engineering Sustainable Regional Design - it's pretty self explanatory The Decline of Oil-Based Farming - Michael Pollan for President Food Innovation Network for Everyone (FINE) - Fine Food for Everyone Repurposing the Suburbia lawn into ecofriendly communities - Regreening=collaborative survival Your Local Cookbook - Facilitate enjoyable diets by aggregating local food inputs with potential Farm Hacks - sharing of tip & tricks & ideas for farming and feeding the world starting at home Save Ganga - Ganga Bachao, Sanskriti Bachao (Save the Ganges, Save the Culture) The Living City - Cherish the Differences Community This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Community Spirit, Consensus, Eliminating Racism, Immigration, Community Gardening, Salons and Study Circles, Local Politics, Urban Planning, Disaster, Economic Cooperation, Privacy, Housing, Homelessness, Green Cities The Rooftop Cultivation Association: Feeding ourselves, one apartment block at a time. Livefeed - The omnivore’s dilemma. Solved. Gypsy Farms - Plant where you stand Quarantine-Literally - There is a bold, out of the way, stupid and pointless way to fix things, and a simple way. Which will work? Life Network Centers - alternate locations, permanent connections Community Models - Live better....together....naked? Urban Food Producers' Coop - Share what you have Community Works Program - Big Structures From Small Ones Rename your neighborhood - We change anything we want to, why not our neighborhood's name? Year of Plenty - Finding ways to share the excess in our (still fortunate) lives SERAA - South East Resilience Action Area (US disaster relief) - We got you covered Tikkun Olam (Repair the World) - Bringing communities together to share knowledge and celebrate the lives available to us now, while working to Repair The World Rooftop to Kitchen - The sky is no longer the limit What's stopping us...other than you OpenID - Open Sourced Biometric Identification Technology for Everyone! Places Worth Caring About - Sustainable Citycraft toward energy efficiency BunkerCorp - Form your own Bunker SoCal - Unite! - "None of us will ever accomplish anything excellent or commanding except when he listens to this whisper which is heard by him alone. " - Ralph Waldo Emerson Trustnet - trust, but verify Open Homes - One Meal at a Time, One Bed at a Time The Exchange II - If your belly is full, pay the rest forward The Food Bank - You have extra food, we have extra needs Mr Franklin's Folks - The farmers' market is a community education platform BlackOut - No rock unturned LifeLiners - For Everyone from Anyone Pink Dragons - Change ourselves and change the world Zombie Squad - If you are prepared for the undead, you are prepared for anything AGRICOLOGIES - enclosed superbuildings. You never need leave - It started with compounds and malls. Now they are creating spaceships on earth New Life - Everyone is welcome Gaians - Bold Revolt! Smart Communities - Providing the necessary change now Assembly12 - Making casual social contact safe again -- 12 bodies at a time Association of Condo Home Owner Associations - From Survival to Thrivival Connecting the disconnected - Working to include everyone on the net so the flow of ideas reaches everyone Self-sustainable Interconnected Communities - Self-subsisting communities reaching across the globe to help each other Project ARK - the last line of defense against extinction - To rebuild from the ashes you need something to rebuild with Distributed Society - Because cooperation leads to success Migrant Community Hub Project - Designing and building structures to enable easy set up of migrant cities/villages. Household This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Finding A Home, Architecture, Home-Energy Efficiency, Building, Renovation, Materials, Hardware, Tools, Yard, Safe and Secure, Water Supply and Wastewater Management, Green Consumerism, Gardening, Landscaping, Pest Management Share your seeds - If you plant, you share! GardenGateway - How to keep Urban gardens safe from poaching and bio-piracy. Terraformers - Go Back And Make It Work Who Turned the Lights Out? Powering Museums - Energy is eternal delight (William Blake) Power generation in every neighborhood - Roofspace is power space! Regenerative Energy Systems - RES makes easy work without waste! Learn how to turn your old hybrid into a regenerative energy system EmergentNRG - From simple actions emerge energy efficient households and communities H2O Bubble - Keeping the Tide at Bay Homestead-In-A-Box - For when you really, Really want to live by yourself Night Soil Collection Service - If you give a shit, we'll take your shit Subtractive Architecture - Less is More NutriLoop - Don't waste your waste Agraria - Take the SUV to the farm Health This category includes superstructures that pertain to: First Aid, Self-Help, Mind-Body Help, Self-Care, Nutrition, Disability, Medicine, Alternative Medicine, Hospice MedEx - Live Well On The Move Public Health Information - Peace of mind through education and awareness Global Healthcare Alliance - Bringing high-quality healthcare all over the world Supercell - Transmit health Distributed Medical Network - Help the people in your community when they need help the most Find your well-being in crisis - You largely constructed your depression. It wasn't given to you. Therefore, you can deconstruct it. - Albert Ellis Movement of people in a pandemic - Quaranteen that works Center of Diseases Diagnosis and Prevention (CDD) - Today's Innovations, Tomorrow's Cures Dark Optimism - To be truly radical is to make hope possible, rather than despair convincing P2P MC - Peer to Peer Medical Care Panreligious assosiation for purity of body and soul - Cleanliness is next to godliness Revital - Restoring the health and fitness of nonprofit executives Community Health Associations - Taking care of ourselves Supply Health and Relief to Erase Disease (SHRED) SHRED (Supply Health and Relief to Erase Disease) - Giving the world a breath of fresh air Distributed Health Care - Everyone's a healer Continued Care for Chronic Illness - Meeting the needs of the chronically ill during the ReDS crisis The New Modesty - Changing fashion and customs to prevent the spread of ReDS SOS - together..... ReDS Information Network World Health Organization: Mental Health Services for Survivors - Act now to save lives Limber Warriors - Strength and Discipline through Inner Peace Blood Haul - Give a pint; Save the world. Community Public Health Outreach - Working Today for a Safer Healthier Tommarow Family This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Parenting, Spirituality, Storytelling, Adolescence, Media Literacy Wildstyle Heraldry - The family that sprays together, stays together Giving Children A Culture - Can migrant/refugee children be given means in which to create their own cultural identity? Extended Family - Straddling the global/local divide angryninja - do or die ReDS Adoption Network - Rapidly finding loving homes for ReDS orphans worldwide Ambient Parenthood Network - No Child Left Alone Technology This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Philosophy of Technology, Appropriate Technology, Technology and Culture, Technology and Society, Design, Nanotechnology, AI, Virtual Reality, Garage Robotics, Street Tech 0+1 Infrastructure Reclamation - Reclaim, Reuse, Reverse (Overseeing the fluidization of our communication infrastructure) *Blog: http://zeroplusonesuperstructure.blogspot.com/ ad hoc connectivity - If no network can be trusted, then every network can be trusted Audi Alteram Partem - Before condemning those who torture us, let us first hear what they have to say Australian Solarthermal Powerdome - Empowering Australians Hacker Social Collaboration Forum The Technological Security Initiative - Quis separabit? Transcend The Crisis - Hollowed out computers make good planters for food SERS - Solar Energy Retrieving System - The energy is out there. Just collect it! FabHabs - If you build it, they will come Good Grief! Maintaining Public Trust in Online Content -You can fool too many of the people too much of the time. (James Thurber) MobiFab (Social Fabbing) - Fabbing and not Grabbing (free fabrication for deprived areas) Space Based Solar Power - Clean, Green, Limitless Energy - "Energy Crisis - SOLVED!" Technological Innovation Bionic Energy - Energy for everybody Worldwide Orbital Routing Metanetwork System - Networking you can depend on! RFID Security - "Building A Digitally Secure Tomarrow" Alternative to firewall - Network security - Why block when you can allow? Human power enabled smart grid - If you can't kill-a-watt then what's the use? Portable Avatars Comuntiy basics - Getting by with as little as possible Obiquitous Solar and Wind - Adding one square meter of solar cell means one step away from extinction Sun For Power (SP) - All life depends on the sun Using What We Need - Building more, doesn't always help more Power Sharing - Own your own bit of a solar farm New Lamps For Old - Unchain the power genie. Bottle the drift Rational Rationing - "Spending Energy Wisely" The ANT Project (Wireless internet for our future) - We dont need your Media-cation Portable Energy - Produce your own Power Affiliation - Secure Affiliation Servers make interactions practical, secure, and private N-use - Engineering Triple Dippers for today's technologies wanglabs - Unlimited energy Open Source Watermark - Creating a gold standard for Open Source research The Biometrically Encrypted Transactional Artifact (BETA) Initiative - Restoring faith in the financial Resiliant Global Supply Networks - When you really really gotta have it now! Reality Tagging Project - Inventory Everything Photosynthe-Size Me - Go green. Literally. Water filtration - keep it clean Wetware Development - We take Moore's Law personally Communications This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Language, Writing, Poetry, Publishing, Comics, Media, Music, Audio, Video, TV, Radio, Reporting, Virtual Communities, Visual Communication, Graphics, Performance, The Internet Palisade - Retrofitting a news ecology under siege Positive Influence - Don't just "help" us. HEAR us. Slow News Networks - Do it local, do it right. Greenblip - An Organic Co-Op Zone ReDS Media Network - Action, Not Fear Collecting the Future - How can we document and preserve the stories and artifacts of the crisis? Rumor Control Centers - Truth, get your boots on! Managing the Message - Manage the message by any means necessary Seeing ReDS - Contemporary art for a changing world Louder Than Words - The devil may care, and in 23 years we'll find that out for sure Verification Rating System (VRS) - Just the facts lazystruct - Bootstrapping the superstructure 140 characters at a time Super-infra-struct - Recursively improving Superstruct for more, faster, bigger, better Displaced Citizens In Motion - "Strength In Knowledge" Esperanto 2.0 - One world. One language K-Yin - Call and I will hear Facilitators - Actively connecting Superstruct to Superstruct Sanskrit (spoken, written and coded) - Language of the Gods GEAS Volunteers Coordination Europe - What's the picture in Europe regarding ReDS, conflict, economy, solutions, etc. GEAS volunteers Europe GEAS Volunteers Coordination Africa - What's the picture in Africa regarding ReDS, conflict, economy, solutions, etc. GEAS volunteers Africa GEAS Volunteers Coordination Asia - What's the picture in Asia regarding ReDS, conflict, economy, solutions, etc. GEAS volunteers Asia GEAS Volunteers Coordination North-America - What's the picture in North-America regarding ReDS, conflict, economy, solutions, etc. GEAS volunteers North-America GEAS Volunteers Coordination South-America - What's the picture inSouth-America regarding ReDS, conflict, economy, solutions, etc. GEAS volunteers South-America GEAS Volunteers Coordination Australia - What's the picture in Australia regarding ReDS, conflict, economy, solutions, etc. GEAS volunteers Australia GEAS Volunteers Coordination Antarctica / Greenland - What's the picture in Antarctica regarding ReDS, conflict, economy, solutions, etc. GEAS volunteers Antarctica GEAS Volunteers Coordination Oceans - What's the picture in International Waters regarding ReDS, conflict, economy, solutions, etc. GEAS marine volunteers The 2019-2042 Visualization Project - Uniting Superstruct Efforts Through Collaborative Visualization Media mix 2.0 - We bootstrap new kinds of differences between past and future New Audiences in a Changing World - Condense some daily experience into a glowing symbol, and an audience is electrified. (Ralph Waldo Emerson) Massive Mission Operations Survey Team (MMOST) - Think big or stay home French militants for a better world / Militants français pour un monde meilleur - Think "global" - act "local" / Pensez globalement - Agissez localement Nomadic Markup Language (Nochalking) Open Source Security - Making common sense public domain Superstruct Classifieds - Who needs what? IRC Chat - real time communication - live chat One-a-day Introductions - Like vitamins. It's good for you The Polymath Project - Enlighten. Elucidate. Evolve. global though city - bringing the world closer togather True Understanding - Only through effective communication will we survive The Switcher - 'Cayse every network needs one AnimalSpeakers - We speak for the animals StructNet - How meta can you get? Project ITA - Ideas Through Art Multilingual Bootleg Comics Cooperative - Communication is the grease in the bearings of society: improving it will keep us from overheating UNITED VIEW AND COLLABORATION PROPOSAL - Let's create the "essence" - in progress The “Just Might Work” Show - That's crazy, but it just might work! Kill your Television! - How many useful thinking hours are consumed by your television hobby? ReDSNet Gallery SAVIs - Supremely Annoying Villanous Individuals SEHI Shout-out - Who's been Helpful and why The Complaint Department - Turning griefs into hacks Gaming the system - Every system has rules Seeing the Forest, Not Just the Trees - Help, I can't see the forest for the trees! Visualizing the structure of our Superstructures will help us "win the game" Stop Superstructing For A Minute - See if someone else is doing what you want to do Organizing Ideas with Reddit - Share and rate stories, discussions, and structs The Power Company - With great power comes great collaboration BlogStruct - All The Superstruct Blogs All in One Place Analog Superthreat Warning System - They can hack the network, but they can't tear down every flyer Open-Source SuperStruct - Streamlining access to SuperStruct content Greenblip As Central Hub - a blog is a hybrid joker Meme Machine - If we build it, they will THINK! Anime Anonymous - anime anime anime Core and SuperCore SEHIs - Core SEHI established. What's next? Outposts of One - Together we are no longer alone sehi-cens.us - Holding ourselves countable. The Whole Earth Superstruct Catalog - access to tools, ideas, and superstructs SuperSearch (Superstruct Search) Improving by Improv - Increasing knowledge one chuckle at a time The Buzz - Creating buzz for your superstructure by serving all of your multimedia, advertising, and production needs! Forecast Outreach Team - Explaining and interpreting forecasts to prevent panic and dispair Positive Thinking - "Life in all forms is worth living." Celebrity gamemaster callout - Tim, Jimmy, Warren, Chris, Bruce, Tara, Ze and Tim...we know you're out there The ideas market - Linking people to plans positive mentalitally initiative - think positive, act positive, be positive XTV - By any platform necessary Trans-Generlational - Bridging Generation Gaps...One meme at a time. p2p Badges - Peer to Peer Badges - Honorary Awards Between SEHIs Ripped from the headlines - Telling stories of what's going on in the world Crosscheckers - Verifying that good ideas actually are. Outer Columbus Collective Information Center - Link up The Venn MotherStruct - Visualizing the growth and organization of SuperStructs Well Wishes For Jarrett Wold - Wishing Jarrett a Speedy Recovery from His Surgery Us - focussed and working together Mission Makers - Creating Targeted, Specific, Effective Missions for Superstructures WoSO (World Superstruct Organization) - No one can be given absolute power Superstruct Wiki:Expansion - Because we need to discuss Raving Lunatics! - We give you positive feedback! SHR: Superstructing with a Hint of Rosetta - Involving a broader English-speaking community in Superstructing Everyday Heroes - Everyday people saving the world Migrant Lore Database - Wisdom from the Wandering Tribe Green Tags - My green thumb isn't spray paint Superstruct TV - Dealing with superthreats one show at a time Political Tools This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Grassroots Organizing, Electoral Politics, Democracy, Electronic Democracy, Campaigns, The Political Spectrum, Law, Rights, Resistance, Crossing Borders The Refugee State: Support the Democratic Central African Republic (DCAR) Abroad! - In DCAR, refugees have found their freedom. They need our help to keep it. New World Order - We Are The Future Of Society, We are A Reformed Goverment Of The People, By The People, For The People United States ReDS Central Command - Early Detection. Rapid Response. RefugeBook - A social networking site for refugees Diversity-As-Community - Be yourself, be free, be diverse, be creative, and be open-minded Rook Parliament - Making the absentee ballot an everyday experience Little Brothers - Little Brother's Watching Your Back Relocation Facilitation Organization (RFO) - Distributed Support Structure for Mobile Masses ANON was only the beginning - An organization using dispersed anonymous, decentralized legal attacks to topple corrupt systems Capitalism with Representation - Mega-companies must be held accountable! CECA - Central European Countries Alliance - Restoration of the cooperation between former V4 (Visegard Group) countries United States Union - America, only now with more room to breathe, more BRIC Studies - Gathering data about the BRIC International Peace Report - "Everyone's watching." Polycentric Law - Law is going DIY, baby! United Registration Service (URS) - Keeping track in changing times Las Vegas:Pinata - Let's bust it open! Hegemenon - Peace, Protection and Prosperity Water Law - Protection of Water forms central basis for Legal / Politcal Systems The Whistleblowers - To keep those in authority accountable for their actions Quantum Governance - Ziggy says there's a 73% chance we can save the world... G.U.N. (Green United Nations) - "Shooting for a sustainable future SSAfricaUnite - opening our borders for a better world Global Council on Statesmanship - Effective Change through Bold Leadership The Society for Creative Breaking of Shit - Strategic griefing of the unacceptable. corupted power - corupted power is power corupted Goverment to Unify our Growing Estrangement - Focus on your Core - outsource the rest Livelihood This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Money, Simple Living, Jobs, Working, Investing and Credit, Small Business, Managing and Marketing, Understanding Corporations, Corporate Change, Industrial Ecology Nomadic Techno Employment Co-operative - Coniunctis Viribus, "With Connected Strength" Cash-cropping, moving money from Glamour to Green. - Can Oligarchs and millionairs switch from Sportsteams to Sanctuaries? The Heldstone Alliance - Transparency in all things Who’s Paying the Bills? Museum Economics in 2019 - Motto: Nonprofit is a tax status, not a business model All Hands on Deck: where will workers and volunteers come from? - If a country can't save itself through the volunteer service of its own free people, then I say: Let the damned thing go down the drain! (Robert Heinlein) World of Starcraft ReDS Drive - Gamers unite to make the world better! The Exchange - Creating new gift economies through social networking Aleph Ami Consulting - Innovation through better organizational communication! Besom - Connecting those who have with those who need wikinomics - more weath by grouping Small Traders Network - Keep It Real JobStruct - Organizing skills into employment opportunities Monopolies and Mergers Commission - "Merge to serve" MetaStructure - You see the watch, we'll help you imagine the cogs. Enlightened (Self-Interest) Capital - Harnessing greed to help save humanity Village to Village - Reconnecting through the threats Distributed Workforce Network - Turning Your Big Company Into Many Small Ones Resiliant Global Supply Networks - When you really really gotta have it now! Sewa for Women - Help rural migrant women help themselves Air+ - monitoring ReDS evolution through wind movements, with the help of people Nomadics This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Travel, Supplies, Road Life, Automobiles, Bicycles, Boats, Outdoor Survival Skills, Outdoor Activities and Sports, Flying, Climbing ped.alic.ious - Bicycles solve problems. Tsunamipants Un-Ltd. - Join the surval-hacking in this organization Rocket To Beyond - "When the world dies....if it dies....we dont" The New Pony Express - Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night will stop us from developing a new postal system Humanity Space Assets Creation - Ad Astra!!! Aether Runners - Through Space we save the Earth ReWilders - THe end of civilization is not the end of Humanity Walk in My Shoes - Everyone needs to experience being a minority Alexander - Peace, Protection, and Prosperity Personal Rapid Transit - Where do you want to go today? outer space colonization - hey if we have more than one why upgrade this one? Geocaching: 2019 - I swear! I left it right there! Frm Castles To Cowboys - Stay Brutal Living a High-Tech Nomadic Life in a Harsh Environment - Water Online The New Pony Express Mail Relay Experiment - Sending packages by SEHI in real time Fellow Traveler Database - Getting Together Wherever We Are the runners - we run because we have to Farm Golf - Don't land in the tomatoes BEACON - hope for all Learning This category includes superstructures that pertain to: Education, Homeschooling, Toys, Games, Play, Consciousness, Meditation, Dreamwork, Death Gamedemic! - Play more, stay home, stay healthy. Science and Design Trading Card Games - Gotta Learn Them All! (... ok ... provisional :-) Youth Action Research Network - Think big. Start Small. Scale Fast Speak up, refugees! - Let's teach the refugees how to communicate using their new languages Appleseed - Agricultural game / data-warehouse Pastwatch - From the Past lies our guilt ... and redemption as well Connection-Structures for normades! - Water gives life, what do you give? Fuel School! - Racing into the future! A.'.A.'.A.'. - Awaken, Adapt, Accelerate Learning Quest - Learn as You Play Terra Perma - Sustainable Food Production; Planned Through Play DEN (the Distributed Educational Network) - It takes a village to raise a child. It takes the world to educate a new generation Open Source Teachers - Teaching students to teach themselves Biofrec - Biofuel Research Cell Transformational Training - A New Future Requires a New You. BLOG WIKI Grow Community Gardens--Teach Children Sustainable Lifestyles - Urban Communities Need Local Food Too! EDUCYCLE - Changing the world one student at a time! EDUCYCLE-KingsCountyNS - Changing the World one Student at a Time! MODE - Migrate Onto Digital Existence - Humans who wish to consider a migration to a digital existence as a solution to our global problems Young Farmer's Outreach Teaching Anywhere and Everywhere - To share intelligent knowledge to eachother in order to create a higher order society microeducation think tank - learning how to learn Potential Futures for a Better Tomorrow - "Play upon the basic instincts of man to build a better species" Community Access Educational Service Centers - You Can Teach, We Can Help Superthreat School - Educating the Future The Screaming 3D Bootstrappers (S3DBers) - Immersively connecting remote problem solvers with people facing local problems. Bank of Common Knowledge - Share Your Skill! Get New Skills! 21st Century Wonder Tales - OLD STORIES FOR NEW THREATS Future Heroes - "Prepared in Body, Mind, and Society." Egghead learning - Teaching the populace what they need to know about complex technology